


Kiss Now (or Later)

by tomatojuicee



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing Booths, M/M, attempted humor, seonho is part of the student council
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatojuicee/pseuds/tomatojuicee
Summary: Seonho is stuck working the kissing booth because it's apparently the only way to get him to shut up.





	Kiss Now (or Later)

When Seonho first found out he had been (miraculously) voted Treasurer, he was overjoyed to be given the chance to play a part in the Student Council. At the present, sitting at a fold-out table in the middle of the school fair, he wasn’t finding himself so overjoyed anymore. Somehow, he had been roped into working the kissing booth. Actually, not somehow, he knew exactly how.

“So I did the numbers and we’re gonna run out of the budget before we even get halfway through the semester. We need to either make cuts or do a fundraiser at the next school event.” Seonho had presented the bad news as succinctly and apologetically as he could to the rest of his student body colleagues before casting around for a snack bag and burying his hand in it. They certainly couldn’t cut the snack budget. “I propose fundraising,” he declared, and then used his index finger to pick up the crumbs that had fallen from his lips as he spoke and stuck it back in his mouth.

Most of the other students sitting around their makeshift conference table (six desks pushed together) politely averted their eyes at the display. Jinyoung, who had always had nerves of steel, braved witnessing Seonho’s indirect kiss with the table and asked, “So what do you propose?”

Seonho frowned. He hadn’t really thought of that. “I hadn’t really thought of that,” he echoed aloud. Without waiting for anyone else to pick up the thread of conversation, he began spouting out ideas as they came to him. “Bake sale? No, Woojin would burn anything he touched. Yard sale? Okay, we really don’t have anything to sell. A lottery? No, I’m pretty sure we’re not allowed to encourage gambling. We could sell services? Why does that sound like we’re prostituting ourselves, that’s out.”

“First person to come up with either an acceptable fundraiser or a way to get Seonho to shut up can leave early,” Jihoon grumbled.

“Pretty sure the only way to get Seonho to shut up is to tape his mouth,” Woojin snorted, “Or... kiss him, wait that’s it!” Woojin snapped his fingers. “A kissing booth!”

Faces around the table lit up. Of course everyone was interested when the subject of romance came up. “And Seonho can man the booth!” Euiwoong exclaimed. “As our Treasurer, it only makes sense.”

Seonho stopped narrating his thoughts to reply, “If by manning the booth you mean collecting and counting the proceeds, while someone else does the lip-locking, I’m all for it.” Suddenly, all the heads at the table turned to him and Seonho became aware of a evil aura building in the room and concentrating on him. “What guys?” He chuckled nervously.

And that was how he found himself sitting before a surprising number of customers (oh my god, he really was prostituting himself,) counting their bills before stepping up to receive a kiss from him. The prices were as follows: $1 for a kiss on the hand, $3 for a kiss on the cheek, and $5 for the whole shebang. As predicted, most people were going for the mid-priced option, so things could have been much worse. What mostly made the job horrible was the fact that everyone else on the student council had apparently taken it upon themselves to spectate, which basically meant laugh at Seonho’s misfortune.

He accepted three bills from Minhyun (his Calculus TA,) and pecked him on the cheek while Jihoon, Woojin, Jinyoung, Euiwoong and Daehwi unleashed some truly unearthly noises from the sidelines. Minhyun straightened back up with a smile. “Make sure you put your name on your homework this time. It’s a pain trying to figure out whose work is whose and next time I’m giving a big fat zero.”

Seonho wagged his finger with an air of false haughtiness. “I’m sure my grade can take it.”

“Talk while you can squirt, the next unit will end your streak of perfect scores for sure. Well, I’m off. It always feels good doing charity.”

Seonho grinned and waved goodbye, and then started chatting to the next person in line, a girl from the year below him. He ended the encounter with another peck to the cheek, his cheerleaders did a little routine on the side, and he sent her off to her tittering friends. He felt self-conscious about what they could be saying for two seconds before he threw himself back into socializing with the customers. As long as he talked his head off, he could keep his mind occupied and away from stressing over what all these people thought of him. Did they like him? Were they dared by their friends? In line out of pity? Yeah, he’d like to deal with stuff like that as far away in the future as possible.

A surprising amount of people had paid for a kiss on the lips, although they weren’t in the majority by a long shot. Obviously, Seonho kept it tame. To be honest, the only person he had actually kissed on the lips before was his mom, and that was when he was just a kid. He certainly did not count any kissing booth experiences as a real first kiss. He just puckered his lips, let them touch the other person, and retreated before his dignity shattered.

He realized he needed get more change and excused himself, stepping off his little platform and behind it, where the others were standing.

“Seonho, such a casanova,” Woojin said. Seonho wanted to kiss the smirk off his face- with his fist.

“Just look at that line,” Jinyoung whistled to emphasize his point. “Who knew your appeal was this strong and wide?”

Seonho rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the faith guys, it’s not like you were the ones who chose me for the job anyways.”

“Yeah, because we thought it would keep your mouth shut, or well, otherwise occupied, for once. But you’re just as talkative as usual, I don’t know how you manage it,” Euiwoong said.

Seonho put his hands on his hips. “I’m just doing it to keep things not awkward.”

“Good point. I don’t know though, it seemed to me like some of them could actually be into you.” Jinyoung observed.

“This might be the perfect chance for a secret admirer out there!” Daehwi exclaimed, “Just imagine it, Seonho finding love working the kissing booth. The first touch of their lips, and the lighting bolt of love strikes!” He gave a theatrical flourish.

Jihoon wretched. “Seonho, for the love of everything unromantic, please do not fall for a kissing booth customer.”

Seonho saluted. “Yes sir, Mr. President.” He left the others chuckling as went back to his table.

He would have no problem obeying that order, there was only one person he had even remotely (okay, completely, comprehensively) fallen for, and that person was- standing in line for the kissing booth?! Seonho nearly fell backwards out of his chair and then banged his head on the table when he got whiplash trying to recover. He was surprised his eyeballs weren’t popped out of their sockets and rolling around next to the cash register on the table by now. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. He hadn’t been wrong. Towards the end of the line stood Lai Guanlin, the incredibly tall, handsome, talented Taiwanese basketball prince and also the person Seonho was nursing the world’s biggest crush on. Sunlight tickled on the faultless bridge of his nose and his whole face glowed like an angel’s. His legs started at Mt. Everest’s peak and travelled down until they hit the earth’s mantle. The wind placed each strand of his fringe against his forehead with tender love and care.

A cough came from in front of Seonho, snapping him out of his sudden mountaineering fantasies. Seonho realized that the customer from earlier, who he had left to get more change for, was still waiting for her kiss on the cheek.

“Sorry,” Seonho squeaked, flinching at the annoyance on her face. He ignored the “Nice one,” issued from behind the platform in what sounded like Woojin’s voice. Seonho made quick work of her and glanced down the line as she was leaving with a huff. Guanlin was still there, shifting every so often from foot to foot. He looked at his phone and then looked around for a bit, and then back to his phone. Seonho swallowed. He was beginning to feel real nervousness coming on. This was happening. Lai Guanlin was actually about to pay to be kissed by him, Yoo Seonho. (Probably because he felt bad that the Student Council was dirt poor, but anyways.)

Seonho braced himself and tried to carry on with the rest of the line as naturally as possible. He hoped his nervousness wasn’t apparent to his friends on the Student Council. Seonho would never hear the end of it, although they probably already knew about his crush if they had ever seen him within 50 feet of Guanlin.

Five people left. Seonho’s hands were getting sweaty.

Three. He started jittering his leg up and down.

Two. He could really use a glass of water.

One. Seonho nearly puked on the poor guy’s hand in front of him.

And now Guanlin was standing right in front of him. Seonho summoned a wobbly smile and hoped he didn’t look like an idiot.

“Hey Seonho,” said Guanlin. He grinned a bit and Seonho melted.

Seonho could feel the word vomit coming. “Hi Guanlin,” he chirped back. “It’s really, really nice of you to participate in the student council’s fundraiser.” Yep, it was on the verge of spilling out. Someone was definitely laughing behind him but he didn’t dare look. “The student council is really low on budget, so generous people like you who are willing to give up their time and money to help out are really appreciated. Really, you’re the reason we can put on any school events, thanks to your support. And it’s nice of you to come to the kissing booth to help us, especially because I’m the treasurer, and if I don’t raise enough money today, I’ll probably have to come up with another fundraising idea. Not that the kissing booth was my idea in the first place, it was all Jihoon and Woojin’s fault, and they all forced me to be the one to run it, and of course I argued but it’s hard when it’s five against one.” Seonho finally stopped to catch his breath and give himself a mental slap. He just couldn’t not make a fool of himself in front of his crush, huh?

Guanlin chuckled. “I guess I have to thank them then.”

Seonho stilled. Someone smacked their palm to their face behind him and this time it was clearly Euiwoong’s voice oohing and aahing. Seonho gnawed at his lip. “Sorry?”

“Ah, nothing.” Guanlin was still smiling and his eyes seemed to twinkle. Seonho was about to open his mouth for another idiotic monologue but Guanlin spoke first, “So am I gonna get what I came for or..?” He stuck out a single bill.

Seonho stared down at it. It was a five dollar bill. Wow... He had never loved and loathed Abe Linc more than this very moment. With shaking hands, he took it and put it in the register.

“Thank you, five dollars for a kiss on the lips, um, pucker up, you're going have to bend down a little because you're so tall, I hope you don't mind, here at the kissing booth we strive to provide the best customer service so if you want me to stand up-”

“No, that’s fine.” Suddenly Guanlin was inches from Seonho’s face, just as breathtakingly radiant as usual.

“Okay...” Seonho was going cross-eyed staring at Guanlin’s lips. They were inching closer and closer...

And then chapped warmth was pressing against Seonho’s lips and the entire universe was spinning around that point of contact. Seonho was faintly aware of Guanlin’s hand coming to cup the side of his face.

After an eternity, which in reality was probably only a couple seconds, they pulled back. Seonho had to sit on his hand to prevent it from flying to touch his lips in wonder. He stared at Guanlin, who was staring back with a soft, unreadable expression. Seonho’s gaze wandered to Guanlin’s lips again. They were so plush and perfectly sculpted. He couldn't believe Guanlin had voluntarily kissed him. Seonho had touched those lips- with his lips! Wait, it was weird that Guanlin was still standing at the booth...

“Someone finally got Seonho to shut up!” Jihoon’s voice broke Seonho from his reverie.

Seonho snapped up, removed his hand from where he realized he had pillowed his head in, and turned bright red at being caught staring. He found Guanlin’s eyes again and blurted, “Um, thank you for your contribution. Hope to see you at the next school event!”

Guanlin’s face turned amused, but he didn't turn to leave. “Actually,” he began, scratching the back of his head and looking adorable, “I was hoping to see you again sooner than that.” A chorus of squeals issued from Seonho’s peanut gallery.

“What do you mean?”

“I was thinking we could do something outside of school together.”

“Like extracurriculars?” Seonho asked dumbly.

“Like a date.”

“Oh.” Seonho’s mouth dropped open. He was pretty sure his face was about to burn off.

“If you don’t want to though-” Guanlin knitted his brows.

“No, no! I want to!” Seonho yelled loud enough for the whole line to hear. (“Back to the Seonho we know,” Daehwi declared dryly.)

Guanlin’s grin was absolutely blinding as he handed Seonho his phone. “Give me your number and I’ll text you.” Seonho punched his contact in, shaking with disbelief. Their hands brushed when he handed it back, unleashing a flurry of butterflies in Seonho’s stomach.

“Hurry up!” Someone in line shouted, and both boys snapped out of their dreamy expressions.

“I guess I'll see you soon.” Guanlin said. Seonho nodded fervently. They spent one more beat looking happily at each other before Guanlin started backing away, tapping his phone meaningfully with a playful wiggle of his eyebrows. Then he turned and all but swaggered off, hands in pockets. Seonho watched his retreat appreciatively.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see an exasperated Jihoon and an excited Daehwi. “Executive decision, you've been relieved of kissing booth duty,” Jihoon drawled. “Because we’ve decided to let you spend the rest of the festival with your boyfriend. And because Daehwi wants to take over the booth.”

“When will _I_ get a man to confess to me??” Daehwi interjected.

“He’s not my boyfriend, and keep dreaming, Daehwi.” Seonho replied. He stood up and offered his seat to Daehwi anyways. In the line a couple people groaned in disappointment and walked away, to which Daehwi screamed, “I wouldn't want to kiss your nasty asses anyways!”

Jihoon rolled his eyes and Seonho laughed nervously. “So I'm free to go?”

“Yes, even though you disobeyed my direct orders to not fall for a kissing booth customer, you are free to chase after your loverboy.”

“Thanks Jihoon!” Seonho was off the platform in a flash and bounding away. “Guanlin!” He called when the boy in question came into his sight.

Guanlin turned around. “That was sooner than I expected.”

“Well, I managed to escape. And I didn't want to wait any longer,” Seonho added before he could help himself.

Guanlin held his hand out for Seonho to take as a dazzling smile unfolded on his face. “I didn’t want to wait either.”

**Author's Note:**

> unedited, written all in one sitting, etc. no idea how this reached 2.5k because i was planning on doing less than 1k but it just flowed which was great. initially i wanted guanlin to be completely smooth and suave but let's be honest.. he really isnt LOL so i didn't commit too hard on that image. he's just better at concealing the fact that he's nervous ^^
> 
> also, the amount of different ways i described the act of smiling in this extremely short fic.. it just shows what the cube chicks are all about
> 
> seonho and guanlin reuniting and united cube was a life changing moment for me.. the only thing that matters TT_TT cant wait to see more of them together in 2019
> 
> also, my cc if you want to chat! https://curiouscat.me/tomatojuicee


End file.
